


织花月——<多情种>后续

by AngeliaLigo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaLigo/pseuds/AngeliaLigo
Kudos: 12





	织花月——后续

李赫宰闻言挑了挑眉，看着李东海当真想要去给他续茶。  
“东海……”他开口，语气软下来，混着因刚刚的音量带来的沙哑，说不清的情愫。  
李东海停下脚步，也不转头，只是闷闷地出声：“你不该叫我这个的。”  
李赫宰站起身，几步堵在他面前，低下头望着他。  
又来了。李东海无奈，李赫宰的味道对他而言是深入骨髓的盅，就像现在，他只站定看自己，那气息便把他紧紧网住，像是挣脱不开的囚笼。但他其实根本没想过挣扎。  
他只是低头摆弄小小的茶壶，不安的手指摩挲着把柄。  
“那……父亲……”他靠近自己，呼吸打到自己的鼻尖。  
李东海抬头，自己的鼻梁轻蹭过他的，唇便贴上了李赫宰的柔软。  
男人似乎并没有什么意外，一手环过李东海的腰，另一只手引诱着李东海放开小小的茶壶。大手把小壶放到桌上，便捉住李东海失去依靠的手，抓紧了、轻轻抚摸着他的掌心。  
唇上轻浅的啄吻连续不断，似乎是在试探。李东海轻轻闭上眼睛，李赫宰感受到他长长的睫毛划过自己的面颊，便伸出舌舔过那薄唇，顺着上下唇之间的缝隙溜进温暖的口腔。李东海的唇本就微张着，他没想过防御，男人便也就得以顺手推舟地进入。把贝齿都舔了个遍，温暖的口腔柔软又香甜，小舌头不知所措地任男人采撷。李赫宰笑笑，大掌在李东海腰窝使劲，李东海身子一软直接倒进他怀里，小手覆在男人的胸口，脸上染上可疑的潮红。嘴巴因为轻吟长得更开，男人纠缠着他的舌尖，两人的舌搅在一起。水色晕出口腔，晕上眉眼，随着李赫宰抽离的瞬间在李东海眼底升腾起雾气。杏眼转波，俊美微蹙，红唇微肿，轻启喘息时挟着银丝。男人的身体滚烫，被挑起的欲望抬起下体的巨物，正抵着李东海的。未经人事的李东海羞的低下头，也不敢去看，只是轻咬了下微肿的唇，随着男人手上的抚弄轻晃着身子。  
“父亲……”李赫宰吻他的耳垂，小小的耳垂被男人含在唇齿间，连耳蜗里都进了男人的味道。李东海下意识地挺了挺胸膛，随着男人的动作轻轻扭着。  
“嗯……别叫我……父亲……嗯……”李东海的小手不安地在男人胸膛上滑动，更加重着男人的欲望。李赫宰低笑，“父亲好生难伺候。叫东海也恼，叫父亲也恼……”说着吻了吻他的耳后，“那让赫宰唤你什么好？嗯？老婆？”  
李东海嗔怒地看了他一眼，满满的春情勾人，李赫宰顺着他的下巴吻过去，又一次在他的口腔里攻城略地。手掌掀开李东海的短衣，粗糙的触感在李东海本就细嫩的皮肤上留下浅浅的红痕，李东海的腰腹被男人摸了个尽，白嫩的小腹上满满都是男人的掌留下的痕迹。上衫被掀起到颈下，男人半坐在桌边，把李东海圈进长腿之间。李东海的手无助地扶着他的腿根，男人硬挺的巨物正抵着自己的，尺寸的差距让他的脸上更是说不出地热。一只手转移到自己的臀瓣，另一只则稳稳地扶着自己的腰后。吻从唇舌落到喉结，再到下巴，男人歪着头轻吮了两下喉结，咬了咬锁骨，便转向那花蕊去了。胸前的粉嫩一边被含住吸吮，另一边被修长的指尖玩弄。李东海的声音变着调，李赫宰揉捏着他的臀、侵着他胸前的敏感，又不时吻住他的唇撕咬。此刻的自己无比陌生，只有男人的味道能让他安心，他便拼了命地汲取着他的气息，小手紧紧地搂着他的腰。  
男人的呼吸粗重起来，几下便褪去他下面的遮罩。冷空气让李东海有些哆嗦，白皙的臀瓣上满是红色的指痕。李赫宰坏笑着把大手放上李东海粉嫩的柱身，从未有过的体验让李东海嘤咛出声。  
“父亲……还是第一次被人碰这里吧。”李赫宰轻轻往他耳朵里吹气，说着便用手前后撸动着。  
没几下李东海便哆哆嗦嗦地射出来，全部射到李赫宰鼓起的裤裆上。李赫宰笑着指了指，“父亲，你看……全部都是父亲的精液呢。”  
李东海害羞地想要伸出手捂住脸，却被李赫宰直接抱起，他下意识地惊呼搂住李赫宰的脖子。  
“父亲也帮帮我……”说着便吻着他向他们曾经的屋子走去。  
卧室没有什么变化，李赫宰也并不意外，轻车熟路地把李东海压向床。床单干净又整洁，自己的味道早就在李东海的清洗里变淡，他有些不甘心地咬了李东海的唇一口，身下的人委屈着睁开眼看他。便反应过来似乎根本不是他的错，李赫宰抱歉地舔了舔他被自己咬过的唇，一手撑着床、一手解开皮带。李东海有些陌生皮带的声音，好奇地眨眨眼，李赫宰方才意识到他似乎从没见过这个，无奈地笑笑抽出来拿到他面前。  
“这是皮带，皮革做的。”李赫宰压低了声音，李东海好奇的模样实在是诱人，天真又似乎带着勾人的本事。趁着李东海对皮带生出好奇时直接脱尽自己的衣物，肌肉线条袒露在空气里，李东海便立刻换了目标，痴痴地盯着他的身子。  
五年的时光在他身上留下了深深浅浅的痕迹，有的化成肌肉的线条，有的则化成伤痕。李东海的小手轻抚着那些痕迹，从男人的腹肌到小腹上的伤，到胸前的刀痕，终于还是哭了起来。  
“这些，都是怎么弄的？”李东海哭着说，他明记得赫宰在18岁以前都被自己养的很好，身上从来都是干干净净的白嫩。他还记得自己帮七八岁的赫宰洗澡时，孩子光着身子在浴盆里，皮肤比鸡蛋壳还要圆滑。怎么会弄成这样了呢？怎么就成了这样呢？  
李赫宰看着怀里的人儿流了眼泪，俯下身把他的泪水吻尽。“都好起来了，海……”他说着，“都已经好起来了。”  
看着李东海半天没有停下的意思，李赫宰无奈地笑笑，用手轻掐了李东海的腰。李东海嘤咛一身，嘟着嘴，似乎怪罪男人破坏了他伤感的情绪。李赫宰也不理，啄了啄他的唇望向他的眸，似乎在征求李东海的同意。  
李东海垂眸，面颊更红，不好意思地说：“把迟到了的成人礼礼物补给你……”说罢便伸手揽过男人的颈，害羞地不敢看他。  
李赫宰的笑加深：“原来五年前……父亲就想着……”  
“不是这样的……”李东海小声反驳。  
“不是哪样？”李赫宰的手指在李东海未经人事的后穴打转，小穴紧致又粉嫩，随着他的转圈分泌出液体，更显得妩媚动人。  
李东海呻吟着，也不答话，只是一口咬上李赫宰的肩头。  
李赫宰也不恼，轻笑着插入一根手指。李东海一边轻喘一边适应着异物的入侵，这边还担心自己把男人咬痛了，伸出小舌舔了舔男人肩头的牙印。又受不了身下越来越多的刺激又一次咬上去……李赫宰随他折腾，安静地给他做着扩张，吻着他的肩颈和耳后。觉得身下的穴口已经泛滥成灾，便偷偷地把肉棒对准洞口。  
等李东海回过神来，男人粗壮的性器已经顶在自己的穴口了。自己的淫水在穴口处汇集，有些附在臀肉上，冰冰凉凉得更和男人火热的性器形成对比的刺激。李东海深吸一口气，有些害怕地蹭了蹭男人的身子。  
“父亲的小穴好多水呢……”李赫宰笑着说。  
李东海只觉得脸要烧起来，张了张口想要还嘴，终究是什么都没说。  
“你轻一点哦……”他乖巧地闭上眼睛。  
这也是李赫宰的第一次性事，年轻人没什么技巧只有满满的爱意和热情，他胸口的幸福快要漫溢出来，这是从他儿时起便在憧憬的梦。现在，他从孩童时便幻想压在身下的人真的在自己的身下呻吟了，和梦里一样的粉面软腰，小穴却比想象中更加紧致和温暖。他是李东海的第一个人，也会是最后一个，这样的认知让他更加情不自禁。一次一次深深地顶进去，李东海觉得自己的小腹都要被顶出鼓包，整个人都是又痛又麻，却前所未有地充实和快乐。快感把他包围，每一次李赫宰抽出时他便觉得空虚，下体和主人的想法不谋而合，媚肉谄媚地祈求着下一次的进入。他疯狂地叫着，声音婉转又浪荡，他从不相信自己会发出这样的声音，但是随着李赫宰的每一次动作，自己都会更加放荡一些。  
“父亲……舒服吗？嗯？”  
“被自己的儿子这样干，爽吗？”  
“没想到吧，你从小抚摸着的身子，就这样把你压着……”  
“父亲……父亲……”  
李赫宰在他的耳边说着。  
“别……叫我……父亲……呜呜呜……”李东海一边喘着，一边用破碎的理智哀求着。父亲的称呼让他羞耻，却因为这种伦理的混乱而更有快感。乱伦的认知让他既怕，又爱。  
“你不是我父亲了吗？嗯？”李赫宰反复动作着，一下一下更加清晰。囊袋拍打着臀肉，小穴湿漉漉的容纳着他的进入。他承认自己就是坏心眼地想让李东海羞耻，他知道李东海喜欢的。  
“你喜欢的……你喜欢的……”李赫宰喘息着，身上的动作愈发疯狂。  
“啊……啊……我喜欢……啊……”李东海已经没了理智，他沉溺着，遵从本能地答着话。  
“父亲，父亲……父亲……”李赫宰一次一次地喊，每一声都直顶李东海的软肉，李东海尖叫着射出来，小穴绞紧让李赫宰差点跟着缴械，他咬咬牙继续动作。  
在李东海颤抖着又射出来的时候，李赫宰终于射进他的身体。温暖的小穴满满的都是自己，李赫宰趴在李东海身上喘，李东海则紧紧拥着他像是溺水的鱼。  
“父亲……”李赫宰唤着，李东海闻言睁开失神的眼睛。  
“我爱你。”李赫宰望着他说，像是一句承诺。  
“我知道的。”李东海含着春情笑了，又把自己埋进男人的胸膛。  
“我也爱你。”

白梅煮酒，流水煎茶，乱世里的小城里，日子一点点过。李赫宰的坐镇倒是让这城有了一丝世外桃源的味道，私塾也开了，孩童们咿咿呀呀地上着学。李东海还是做他的私塾先生，日出而作，傍晚归家往往是投入一个穿着布衣的怀抱。  
李赫宰只要有空便会换上素衣去那小房，开门便是耕田百亩、流水蝉鸣，屋内是李东海的香味满处，他称那里为家，自己在城内办公和指挥处叫府。倘若时间还早，李东海便泡壶茶，听李赫宰念叨着他们的战事。李东海也不多话，有时李赫宰问起他的意见他便眨眨眼轻点两句，李赫宰便懂了。李东海虽少出书阁，饱读诗书和读书人的通透却总是能让血性的男儿回过神来。  
有时茶还热着他便吻着李东海的唇进了寝室，又是一夜欢爱。春情潋滟，却不仅仅只是肉体。  
有时他会在不得不赴酒局后让亲信把他送过来，夜晚下着大雨，李赫宰穿着他的军装，醉醺醺地只吩咐身边的人送他回家，亲信便了然地敲开那木门。李东海从喝醉的男人的怀抱里勉强抬起头感谢一句“辛苦了”，便把李赫宰带回房间。李赫宰闻着味道便知是他，彻底变成了个孩子，吵着闹着要他、分开一秒都不行，一边说着“父亲我爱你”一边把李东海做得白眼仁都翻出来，红着脸强撑着坐起来帮他擦身体再睡。  
有时实在忙得来不了，李赫宰便托人送了字条过去，李东海看看字条上的解释叹口气、托人说了句“让他好生照应自己”便关上门。李赫宰听完摆摆手让亲信走，自己喝口茶心里酸酸的不是滋味，第二天便冲进那小木门抱住李东海想讨个说法。李东海笑的像个小狐狸，“你看，这不就回来了嘛”，李赫宰惩罚地把他按在床上，一边动着一边说“那你不如直接说想我了来的实在”。李东海媚眼如丝地只是轻喘，抱着他也不说话。两人紧拥着喘息，李东海便蹭蹭他的脸嗫嚅着说“不想耽误你”把李赫宰的心软得一塌糊涂，只是更抱着他吻。  
乱世里的平静日子终归是奢望，不久男人便被请去了一个酒局。被称作“东南王”的人说是宴请他这年轻有为的名士，而目的李赫宰却是一清二楚。去之前他特意让人停到那小屋前，李东海在窗边忙着，李赫宰凝望着那抹身影，他不敢敲门拥抱李东海，怕李东海担心，只是看着他满眼不舍。李东海觉得不对探头看了眼，只看见一辆车远远地开走。李东海心里一阵酸涩不安，在客厅里坐着等。他也不知道自己为什么要等，隐隐的担忧让他心烦意乱，茶杯差点被碰下桌子却被自己一把接住了。  
那厢李赫宰两杯酒下肚便直接听那人进了主题，称赞也没几句，两人便直接撕开颜面说。好么，要么投降要么硬打，李赫宰无奈，他知道是时候了。  
“先生，我可以放权给您，我所有的一切您都拿去。”  
对面的人又惊讶又狐疑，刚要开口，李赫宰便继续。  
“但我想要三样东西。”  
“一栋房子，在城边，破草房罢了、您随意搜查便是，我只留着做个念想；两张船票，去美利坚的；三百两黄金，不必给我现货，数字到了便是。”  
“我什么都不要，军队、人民、城，您拿走便好。您也不是暴君昏庸，想必也不会牵连无辜百姓。国已破，我也没什么好贪恋的。”  
对面的人一边应了，却还是怀疑着，问他为什么如此年轻却没有雄心。  
李赫宰笑了，“先生，我从小在私塾长大，我的父亲就是我的老师。他教我，什么权倾天下也不过是过眼烟云，老来终归还是求一家可居、一人可伴。我有这么一人，也有这么一处，余生和他一起慢慢走便是。”  
李赫宰直接坐车回了小屋，李东海还在等，听到脚步声哒哒地跑过去打开门，直接搂住男人的身子，眼泪不自觉地流。  
男人笑了笑刮了刮他的鼻尖，“父亲不必担心。”吻去他的泪水，坐着喝了口茶、犹豫着开口。  
“父亲……愿意和我走吗？”  
李东海看着他，又看看他带来的小箱子，轻轻笑了，转身回了屋。  
李赫宰不安地跟过去，便看着李东海正叠着衣服。他的，自己的，冬天的袄，夏天的裤，一件一件整整齐齐。  
抬起头看着呆住的李赫宰，无奈地笑了，“傻站着干嘛，快来帮忙。”李赫宰这才回过神来帮着装箱。  
一直到渡口，李赫宰都没想通李东海为什么什么都不问就愿意跟自己走。  
“你知道我们要去哪里嘛？”  
“我不知。”李东海摇摇头。  
“那你怎么一句都不问……”一句都不问，就放弃生活了快三十年的房子和自己走。  
李东海笑笑，码头上，轮船的笛声把夕阳拉长，甲板上的海风咸湿又清凉。  
“赫宰，你知道吗。”他的眼波里是粉色的晚霞，“这城，和房子，都是一样的。”  
“因为一个人，才会守一座城；因为一个人，才会等一栋屋。”  
“而现在，我守的这个人要我和他走，那我自然不会守着那小房子不动。”  
海浪在李东海的眼底泛着涟漪，轻轻卷起花朵又放下。  
“况且我的名字叫东海，但我还是第一次看这东海的样子呢。”李东海转头，望着已经看痴自己的男人，眨眨眼。  
李赫宰一把把他抱在怀里，不顾那海鸟飞鸣，霞光轻旎。

江南烟雨满月，啼哭的男孩被少年牵起手，走在田埂上。  
东海水波潋滟，笔挺的男人把星眸拥进怀，航向那远方。  
只怪清辉多情，埋下的因，种下的果，都化成胸口的那颗痣。  
茶凉人去，那花月簇的锦却可携手一起织了。

Post Work


End file.
